<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Service of the Queen by merryfortune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379758">In Service of the Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune'>merryfortune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Interspecies Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Out of Character, Oviposition, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With his other servants scared off, Riddle had to resort to hiring someone to help him with his royal bath time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Service of the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this Kink Meme prompt: https://twst-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/692.html?thread=8884#cmt8884</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Riddle submerged himself into the bathtub which had streamers of gorgeously scented steam pour off its tranquil surface. </p><p>   One leg went over the porcelain walls of the beautiful tub and then the other as he sank into its depths. He made the bathtub look so much bigger than it actually was with how tiny his own body was. The water lapped at his chest and looked so thin as he soaked; the meniscus barely rising at all with Riddle’s body now inside of its fragrant, crystal-clear depths. </p><p>   “Scrub my back, Floyd.” Riddle ordered his companion who had very much been soaking up the view.</p><p>   Bathrooms were an odd concept to Floyd. A room dedicated to water but not a drop was to be founded outside of the designated areas. Sinks, tubs, the like. So it was all distinctly dry rather than wet but he was intrigued by it all nonetheless. Particularly since Riddle was involved and the Heartslabyul Prefect Bathroom was truly a sight to behold. Black and white checkered tiles on the floor; a scarlet accent wall to the far side; all sorts of knickknacks and novelty soaps on all the available cubby space. Truly, it was fit for mad royalty with what an assault on the eyes as it were. So many textures and colours. </p><p>   “Anything for the Queen, my little goldfish.” Floyd snickered to himself as he drew in closer.</p><p>   He held onto a towel for his precious little highness and set it aside. Placing it delicately over the rim of the bathtub and just as Floyd thought, the hem of the towel, fluffy and white, didn’t quite reach the meniscus of the water which Riddle was bathing in. He had been warned not to let a nary drop of water fleck the towel, lest it render itself useless in the aftermath of Riddle’s bathing. It would be off with his head for that offence. </p><p>   Floyd reached for the scrubbing brush. He let his fingers trail through the plush bristles and he wondered what they were made of. Plastic? Horse hair? He wasn’t sure but it did feel nice. He couldn’t wait to use such a thing on his new little mistress whom he had been loaned out to.</p><p>   Admittedly, Floyd wasn’t sure <em> what </em> Riddle had indebted himself against Azul for but no matter. Not when the outcome was so delicious for himself but he did dream of being a seahorse in the coral in hindsight as he and his twin brother had not been invited to that little meeting between Riddle and Azul. Queen against Don. But no matter, Floyd relished the opportunity to spend time with the goldfish; what a cutie he was. Especially having scared off all his actual servants to the point that he had to hire new ones on the interim. </p><p>   Like a good and obedient little boy, Riddle bowed his head and exposed his back to Floyd. His shoulders were so adorably diminutive and Floyd could count every vertebrae in the Boy-Queen’s back as he carefully put the scrub brush to Riddle’s back.</p><p>   Floyd had been told that Riddle was very particular about how he was bathed and therefore, to be on his best behaviour. So, Floyd acted accordingly. He was incredibly and extremely gentle with Riddle; methodical too. Up and down that spine of his, and then along his hips and then back up to his shoulder blades and then down again in reverse. It was good and hypnotising work; Floyd absolutely lost himself in lust as his eyes followed the scrub brush along the milkiness of Riddle’s skin.</p><p>   Riddle seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He barely flinched as Floyd caressed him with the scrub brush and when it came to something of a crescendo, as Floyd neared completion of this task, the first of many tasks, as he had to shampoo and condition Riddle’s hair as well, Riddle moaned.</p><p>   The noise was tiny. Like a gasp. And Riddle reefed himself up straight again having let such a lewd sound past his rosy little lips. He shot a glare over his shoulders. Floyd stopped what he was doing; as though he were caught red-handed in some criminal act. The scrub brush barely with eerie fingers looped around Floyd’s fingers as Floyd waited for Riddle to say something. </p><p>   And he did. “You did not hear that.” Riddle snarled but it was such a cute snarl.</p><p>   “I did not hear a word.” Floyd replied. It wasn’t a lie but it was strangely close enough. After all, Riddle’s little moan had been wordless but not soundless.</p><p>   Riddle still glared absolute daggers at Floyd but he eased.</p><p>   “You escape punishment for now.” Riddle sighed, irritable. “I’m done with this. Do my hair next. You have eight minutes.”</p><p>   “Understood.” Floyd replied without quip.</p><p>   He put aside the scrub brush and picked up a tumbler. It was, unsurprisingly, red and had faucets on it like a jewel. He pushed it through the lukewarm water that Riddle bathed in. Barely ghosting past his cute little shoulders and then Floyd shielded Riddle’s eyes. He doused the crown of Riddle’s head with the water and he shivered slightly. Floyd repeated that twice more and then, once thoroughly soaked, he eyed all the lovely little potions that he was permitted to put in Riddle’s hair. </p><p>   In a haphazard row, on a nearby, low shelf, they all stood by and were ripe for the picking. They all smelt sickly sweet and looked creamy in clumps that congregated at the bottom of their coloured, opaque containers but Floyd chose the ones which were scented like strawberries. He knew the goldfish liked strawberries above all else and Floyd’s ears pricked on a concealed sigh of delight that he had chosen the right product to use on Riddle’s hair.</p><p>   How sweet that Riddle had even trusted him to use the correct bottle at all, Floyd thought as he squirted out a pearl or two into the crinkled palm of his hand. The smell of strawberries now permeated the gorgeously ornate prefect bathroom. It floated, heavenly, above all the other smells; the vanilla soaps, the bergamot perfumes, and other such lovely smells which emanated from the various bits and bobs which decorated all the counter space and more of the bathroom.</p><p>   Floyd massaged the shampoo into Riddle’s scalp. Slicked back to the root with water, Floyd thought that Riddle’s hair felt strange. Hair, in general, felt strange. It was so unlike scales or barbels, Floyd thought but he had himself some excellent fun, massaging Riddle’s scalp. He seemed to melt into the water as Floyd made deft work with his long and slender fingers. </p><p>   “You’re doing well. Keep it up.” Riddle curtly praised Floyd.</p><p>   “D’aw, thank you, sweetums.” Floyd replied as he readied the conditioner next.</p><p>   He repeated the same process as before. He doused Riddle’s hair with more water whilst shielding his poor, delicate eyes. Floyd smiled to himself, humming a little tune, even, as he conditioned Riddle’s hair. But the thing about conditioner, Floyd had learned over a year ago now, was that it worked best if it settled.</p><p>   So, what to do, what to do with the little Boy-Queen on the interim? So many salacious possibilities but for now, Floyd would continue to have him relax to his touch. He placed his hands either side of Riddle’s neck. He stiffened, slightly. With suspicion but once Floyd began to work over his muscles in a soothing way, like a masseuse, Riddle relaxed once more.</p><p>   “Goldfish are cutest when they’re not thinking.” Floyd mentioned, offhand. </p><p>   Riddle growled. Uncertain as to what to make of such a statement but Floyd’s hands were all but magic. Riddle felt like gelatin now. Floyd chuckled to himself again.</p><p>Those gorgeous hands of his got deep into the burrows of Riddle’s tight and strained  muscles. Against better judgement, Riddle relaxed him. A few minutes passed, but not so many which would get Floyd in trouble, by his count, he still had two minutes to finish up which he intended to do so. Right this very moment, even. </p><p>   “Time for the final rinse.” Floyd told Riddle, oh-so-husky.</p><p>   “Very well then.” Riddle said. </p><p>   He sounded a touch irritable but that was his general demeanour at the best of times so Floyd wasn’t too miffed by that sharpness to Riddle’s words. But, if anything, Floyd relished it because that meant that he was exceeding Riddle’s expectations and evading all those adorable little punishments meaning the Boy-Queen couldn’t tantrum like he usually could. Being denied those little pleasures upset him greatly and Floyd enjoyed that very much.</p><p>   He washed out the last dredges of that delightfully perky strawberry conditioner from Floyd’s hair. Floyd mussed it up at the back when he finished. Riddle seemed at least a little perturbed by it. He grimaced a little.</p><p>   “Thank you, Floyd.” Riddle said, insincere. “I’m finished bathing now.”</p><p>   He tried to get up and as much as Floyd very much wanted to see Riddle leave - all so he could glimpse that adorable, tiny ass of his - but Floyd wouldn’t allow it. As Riddle got to his feet, water pouring off him as he tried to stand up, the flat of his feet parallel to the flat of the bathtub’s bottom, Floyd denied him that as well. He pushed Riddle back down into the tub.</p><p>   To Floyd’s benign surprise, there was a splash from this. He laughed to himself. Water pooled thinly at the golden claws of the bathtub’s feet.</p><p>   “What are you doing, you fool?” Riddle screamed, thrashing. “I said: I’m getting out now.”</p><p>   “Oh but there’s nothing better than having some fun in the water.” Floyd used a strange voice. It was teasing and saccharine sweet. “You work yourself too hard, my dear. You should enjoy some… me time.” Floyd continued to encourage Riddle to stay in the water. </p><p>   “B-But the water.” Riddle stuttered out, his cheeks going as red as his mop of sopping wet hair. “There are <em> rules </em> you know so - so-” </p><p>   He couldn’t muster his magic and Floyd keened. He had suspected as much. How sweet. How tsundere, actually. For a night of sublime earthly pleasures such as bathing, Riddle had gone and debted away his own magic. Floyd couldn’t help but be flattered. It was as prudent as it was erotic.</p><p>   A sly, sneering smile inched over Floyd’s face; corner to corner of his sharp-toothed mouth. “Trust me, goldfishie, there is nothing better than some fun in the water.” he murmured, sultry.</p><p>   Riddle fumed but he obeyed. He sank into the water and Floyd got to his feet. He reached over Riddle’s body, making him embarrassed, causing him to crowd in on himself, his knees coming to below his chin, and he grabbed the faucet. It had a lion-like face to it as Floyd fumbled with the bell-shaped handles. </p><p>   Water came gushing forth. The perfect blend of hot and cold. Floyd laughed to himself. He could feel Riddle’s distrust beneath him, as he inched away from the Boy-Queen.</p><p>   “Hm, goldfish, let me join you. After all, one is fun but two is a party, don’t you think…?” Floyd asked.</p><p>   Riddle didn’t reply.</p><p>   Floyd didn’t care. He just kept that grin on his face as he joined Riddle in the tub. It certainly wasn’t made for two but it was difficult to tell with Riddle, like a doll, inside of it. </p><p>   Their legs intertwined. Hands went on hips and their nudity was far too close to one another. It was darling. Daring, too. Floyd licked his lips as he got up nice and close in Riddle’s personal space. He squirmed beneath Floyd, his legs half-heartedly and haphazardly kicking. The water still gushing. Still rising. </p><p>   “You should really turn that off.” Riddle said, glaring. His own movements sealed by exactly where Floyd’s hands were.</p><p>   “I don’t think it will be a problem.” Floyd said.</p><p>   “There are rules, you fiend.” Riddle spat. </p><p>   Floyd merely smiled. As he breathed, steadily, in and out, Riddle could feel his breath.</p><p>   “I could drown.” Riddle tried a different mode of attack. One more pleading. Begging.</p><p>   Floyd’s smile worsened. “That’s half the fun.” he replied.</p><p>   Riddle grimaced and he felt Floyd encroach even closer on him. Chest to chest. Fingers trailing on his arms. All Riddle could hear was the sound of the water. He glanced panickedly towards the rim of the bathtub. He had never seen it that high before but it could still rise further still if this irresponsible behaviour continued and as Riddle’s eyes returned to Floyd’s face. His gaze lingered. Floyd was hungry. Hungry for goldfish, tonight, it seemed.</p><p>   Floyd kissed him. Chaste, at first. Stealing Riddle’s breath, making him squirm, causing a new heat in the water which didn’t come from the boiler system the bathtub was all interconnected with despite its detached appearances. And then Floyd kissed Riddle a little harder. Ravenously. </p><p>   “Are… are you going to fuck me?” Riddle asked between kisses; Floyd’s lips still on him, muffling his voice.</p><p>   “Oh, goldfish, sweetie,” Floyd murmured, still kissing him with a fervent amour, “I’m going to make beautiful, wet love to you.”</p><p>   Riddle chuckled. Like a big boy who wasn’t scared. </p><p>   Who was absolutely scared.</p><p>   “Do your best then, I’m royalty, you common eel.” Riddle taunted Floyd and that’s exactly how he wanted to play.</p><p>   “Trust me, I intend to.” Floyd countered and he shifted.</p><p>   Riddle’s dick twitched in his lap as Floyd slithered and coiled around him. Part of Floyd’s tail flicked out over the edge of the bathtub, fanning and flayed. Other parts of him embraced Riddle. Enjoying how tiny Riddle was and how long he, himself, was in comparison. Common eel, pfft. He might be an eel but Floyd was quietly proud of the fact that he could put an <em> oarfish </em> to shame. But no matter. All that he cared for was how soft and wet and cute Riddle was in his clutches. What precious prey the Boy-Queen made. He was totally and utterly incapable of escaping him now. Perfect.</p><p>   Riddle glanced down the length of Floyd’s tail. Just beyond where his comparable humanness ended and his little eyes lit up when he saw Floyd unsheathe. </p><p>   “Ooh, you like that, huh?” Floyd teased him. “Not just any old queen, are you, but a size queen?”</p><p>   “Sh-Shut up.” Riddle stammered.</p><p>   Floyd’s genitals emerged from within the pouch in his crotch. He had two attachments, Riddle was far too quick to notice. One more penile than the other; the one located atop was thin and tongue-like in shape, dimpled too. It was a fleshy and ghastly pink, more akin to a tentacle than a phallus. Especially compared to the genital below which was girthy but sort of translucent. It was a similar seafoam-teal to the rest of Floyd’s body. Its shape was quite cylindrical, too with a fat head atop it.</p><p>   “Are you ready?” Floyd all but purred in Riddle’s ear.</p><p>   “Do your worst.” Riddle murmured.</p><p>   “With pleasure, anything for you, goldfish.” Riddle teased.</p><p>   With a buck of his hips, both of Floyd’s hemipenes were ready to strike. The more tentacle-like cock lunged forward, with great flexibility and elasticity. Plunging through Riddle’s tight, little hole. Riddle grunted in shock and surprise but Floyd shushed him as lovingly as he could. His right hand surged through the water, like a snake, like an eel, and he grasped Riddle’s little dick. He jerked him off, deep beneath the surface of the bathwater. Riddle began to pant for him and what adorable little noises they were.</p><p>   “That’s right,” Floyd cooed, “easy does it now, goldfish.”</p><p>   Riddle relaxed a little. Stopped clenching so much and he allowed Floyd to fossick around inside his anal cavity. Floyd’s tongue popped out the side of his toothy mouth as he had the time of his life massaging Riddle so down below in the fathoms of his body. </p><p>   “Good boy…” Floyd continued to coo at Riddle. “Aren’t you nice and healthy? It’s what I like to see, darling.” </p><p>   Riddle squirmed. Writhed. At first he wasn’t certain what this appendage’s purpose was but he thought he understood now. It was to assess him as good mating material. Disgusting. But he liked it more than he could risk admitting; either both to himself and to Floyd. </p><p>   The touches were constant. And mind-numbingly good. Floyd was more than adequate with this bendy little tentacle thing of his. It had the accuracy of a finger but it had the pleasure of a tongue. Riddle could barely get enough of it and all whilst eyeing the real action which Floyd hid away from the world.</p><p>   “Fuck, you’re horny.” Floyd whispered in Riddle’s ear.</p><p>   Floyd tightened his clutch on Riddle. Embracing him harder; jerking him off harder. His dick was so small and cute but very entertaining to play with. He really liked how it felt on the webbing of his hands. Riddle didn’t even seem to mind the fact that his hands in this form were adorned with claws as well.</p><p>   Floyd kissed Riddle’s neck. He strained his neck, pointing his chin upwards to remain somewhere within the vicinity of haughty. His efforts were pained though but Floyd didn’t mind. He kissed and suckled sweetly hard on where Riddle’s pulse throbbed the hardest. His little heart appeared to be racing and Floyd couldn’t get enough of it as he followed up the veins of Riddle’s neck. Kissing and nibbling him with fondness.</p><p>   “Hurry up…” Riddle groaned.</p><p>   “You’re so cute, goldfish.” Floyd dulcetly murmured.</p><p>   Riddle’s legs shifted but the coil which Floyd had around him prevailed. He grunted in frustration and Floyd tutted.</p><p>   “So impatient but who am I to say no to the Queen?” Floyd sighed.</p><p>   Floyd all too hastily retreated from inside Riddle’s hole. Riddle let out a gasp which came from the top of his chest which arched forward in the rush that Floyd had left him. Floyd hummed, amused, by such lewd noises from the Boy-Queen. Floyd bucked his hips and Riddle squealed again. A squeal which twisted into a deep moan when Floyd entered him again. This time with his larger, more girthy penis inserting into him.</p><p>   Riddle took Floyd’s length far too easily. He whimpered as Floyd eased himself inside of him. Simpering with shaky breaths which kept him above water. He looked as though he were fit to drown but Floyd was being very careful with his prey. Making sure the poor darling was perfectly fine despite how the water swallowed him and despite how Floyd, himself, desired to swallow him.</p><p>   The level of water in the bathtub was getting pretty high now, actually. The slightest move sent the biggest waves over the edge of the tub. It was so lovely and warm in its fathoms, beneath the scourge of off-white foam and it smelt so lascivious now, with lust in equal measure to all the froufrou soaps that Riddle had dumped into it before entering the bath.</p><p>   Now, just to rile Riddle up in all the wrong ways, Floyd did something cheeky. He batted his tail about, writhing as he pushed himself further into Riddle, and making waves. Water cascaded over the edge of the porcelain tub. It swamped the clean tiles below and made Riddle groan.</p><p>   “Don’t.” he said.</p><p>   “Oh? That’s what you want to say to me?” Floyd asked as he tugged on Riddle’s dick. He had been languidly jerking him off in all the right ways but upon hearing that, he couldn’t help himself as he jerked him in all the wrong ways now.</p><p>   “Stop.” Riddle hissed. </p><p>   Floyd, ever obedient, obeyed.</p><p>   Riddle grimaced. “Not like that.” he swore. “Your confusing me.”</p><p>    “I know.” Floyd laughed as he started sensually jerking Riddle off again. He was so close, Floyd could feel it in the way Riddle’s tiny little dick pulsed so helplessly in his grip.</p><p>   “It's just there are rules.” Riddle insisted even as all his words skirted out on the cusp of a breathy climax. “And Rule #331 explicitly states. No splashing.” His breath hitched up as Floyd bucked his hips.</p><p>   The combination of being filled so full with Floyd’s cock and having him jerk him off was all but far too much for Riddle. He gasped and crooned as Floyd played with him. His voice utterly melodic in the throes of their love making and Floyd cocked a smile to himself. Now was the perfect time to completely fill up the little Boy-Queen with everything that Floyd could muster.</p><p>   “I know, I know,” Floyd murmured, “rule this, rule that, you are so strict. How about you just close your eyes, I promise something good will happen, my little goldfish. Just promise me you won’t behead me later, m’kay?”</p><p>   Riddle was confused at first. And then he felt it. There was this change, no matter how minute, in the way that Floyd had him constricted in the bathtub, back against chest, his head in the crook of Floyd’s neck and shoulders, hair wisping against his gills, feeling their heartbeats entwined. Floyd’s cock gave the most unnatural pump. At first it was uncertain and jerky but then it changed again. Pump after pump and his cock fattened. Then thinned. Fattened then thinned. A pattern and something was drawn up through in the translucency of Floyd’s cock.</p><p>   An egg.</p><p>   “What the heck are you doing, you scoundrel?” Riddle yelled as he thrashed about.</p><p>   Floyd laughed as he kept his dear goldfish restrained. The embrace and the coil tightening, scales over adorably smooth skin and keeping Riddle in the perfect position to have him bred. To have him pumped full of eggs.</p><p>   “I think you know.” Floyd chuckled.</p><p>   He pecked the side of Riddle’s neck and he calmed again. The egg moved slowly and clunkily through Floyd’s cock before entering Riddle’s body. His pelvis ached at this secondary intrusion which was intent on nestling itself so deep inside the recesses of Riddle’s body.</p><p>   He hated it.</p><p>   He wanted to hate it but instead, it caused his heart to pound and his dick to twitch. Riddle cussed under his breath with words most unroyal. Floyd adored to hear such words trickle into his ears beneath that ever steady, overflowing gush of the faucet. He tutted as he whispered sweet nothings into Riddle’s wet skin, causing ripples in the meniscus of the bathtub’s bathwater.</p><p>   Riddle gave a buck of his hips and he moaned in the wake of his movements. He was so close. It was so unfair. And he could already feel a second egg make its way inside of him. His chest felt bizarrely tight as Floyd held him steady through the oviposition. He made for such a wonderful mate, Floyd thought as a breath cut in his own mouth as Riddle endeavoured to take the beginnings of a third egg inside of him. He was a Queen so of course he had to be gallant, Floyd reasoned.</p><p>   And for that gallantry as he took Floyd’s eggs and his cock, he had to be rewarded. It was only right. </p><p>   Floyd’s secondary phallus began to rear up again whilst he jerked Riddle off just that little bit faster beneath the water. He moaned and he begged for more. He was so tantalisingly close. They could both feel it. In the electricity of the air and in the warmth of the water.</p><p>   “Floyd!” Riddle gasped his borrowed servant’s name with a fever pitch as he felt yet more intrusions on his hole.</p><p>   “Do you like that…?” Floyd asked, teasing.</p><p>   “I - I do.” Riddle admitted as he sounded that close to the edge.</p><p>   “Then go ahead, my dear, cum, you don’t need my permission, you’ve been such a good little boy.” Floyd told him.</p><p>   Riddle panted and took the backhanded permission. Floyd jerked him off to completion. He came underneath the water; his mess spreading through the water. Spread through the ripples of the overflow which became waterfalls on the edge of the bathtub. Floyd nudged him on all through it as he finished up taking that third egg. With it, he disconnected his primary phallus from inside Riddle. He gasped upon the exit and it felt so wrong to have that sudden gape; even with the eggs and Floyd’s secondary phallus still worming through him. It felt wrong and unnatural and Riddle wanted it to stay that way for as long as humanly possible. The eggs felt like stones of slime and whilst that should have made him uncomfortable, and have him in pain, it was instead a grand source of pleasure as he urged himself to take upon that third alongside the previous two.</p><p>   “Promise me you’ll make a good little incubator.” Floyd said as he massaged Riddle with niceties. </p><p>   “I - I will do no such thing.” Riddle spat, beet red.</p><p>   Floyd laughed, knowing that was a better promise than any straightforward oath. His hands snaked up Riddle’s body and found his tiny human hands. They were like doll’s hands in Floyd’s palms but alas, they were all pruned up.</p><p>   “I think its best if you got out of the water now, goldfish, you’re not like us underwater folks.” Floyd lamented. “I’ll towel dry you and everything.”</p><p>   “With that? You ruined my favourite towel. Another capital offence.” Riddle pointed out as Floyd’s clutches lessened upon his small body.</p><p>   “I guess you will just have to put up with your second or third favourite towel then.” Floyd teased.</p><p>   Floyd’s tail lashed about as he, too, joined the excess water and edged over the side of the tub. He took a lot of water with him, doing it. Huge waves followed him over the edge and he hobbled about on the tiles, his upper body dragging his lower body until he transformed back, so seamless, to his human form. His long, lanky human body somehow so much shorter in length than his long, lanky eel form.</p><p>   He got back up onto two legs and looked around. “Ah, perfect,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed a towel from the far cupboards, hidden in mahogany drawers, “come now, Boy-Queen, stand up, let this common eel dry you up.”</p><p>   Huffily, Riddle obeyed. Dripping wet, he stood up and all that remained of the water in the tub was what could meet the middle of his calves. Though, the faucet still ran and still tried to change that. Riddle, annoyed, turned off the faucet.</p><p>   “Aw, I was meant to do that.” Floyd faux-complained.</p><p>   “Fool.” Riddle muttered.</p><p>   “Now, up you get, let me pat you dry.” Floyd said.</p><p>   Riddle got out of the tub and Floyd loved to see those human legs in action. There was a little bit of puppy fat on his thighs but his calves were nice and his ankles dainty and that was to say nothing of what was above all that. It, too, was small but Riddle really, really liked that.</p><p>   Floyd stamped Riddle down with a fluffy towel. It felt the same as any other but Riddle was prickly about it. He stood funnily, toes scrunching on the tiles which were sopping wet and pooling with water. There was now a slight bulge to his lower belly as well, Floyd noticed.</p><p>   “And don’t forget,” Floyd hummed as he did his hired duties with relish, admiring every inch and flawless detail of Riddle’s sparklingly wet skin, “those eggs better not come out of you or it might be off with your head; you never know what fine print Azul’s thrown into his contracts.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>